Starry Sky
by Rainb0wKitten
Summary: After facing a terrible past, Claire runs away from home, not wanting to be touched by another person. She's been chased by the group all her life and she doesn't even know why. The thing is, they don't have a clue either. When the place is invaded, ONCE MORE, she will either have to join them, or face her past and run away.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day. Ya know, climbing up buildings, pickpocketin' people, and stealing things from stores. Well, _it_ was a normal day till I started to be chased. Why? I don't freaking know why!

I was walking behind some guy, my hand reaching for whatever money he has. My hand started pulling out the money before I heard someone behind me. "There she is!" Those words made the man and me jump.

Without thinking, I pulled the money out of his pocket and ran as fast as I could. I took the choice to look behind me, and well, that was a bad idea. My arm was suddenly snatched by somebody, somebody that had on a weird mask. Well, I didn't care.

"Let me go! What do you want from me?" He didn't speak, just looked behind him. _This is my chance..._ I thought to myself. My free hand balled up into a fist and hit him directly in the stomach. His grip loosened and he crumpled to the ground.

Getting ready to run, I looked back at him. He didn't have that weird freaking helmet on. His hair was brown and well, I guess it was well kept. "What the hell?!" With a nervous smile, I started running, forgetting all about the money and quickly dropped it.

As I pushed my way through the crowd, I started to lose sight of where I had punched the man. I started to slow down and catch my breath, what did he even want from me?! Shaking my head, I tried to lose the thought and made my way up onto a roof. I was only just about 16... What did I ever do to them? Maybe they were people I had stolen money from?

_They wouldn't remember what you would look like, idiot..." _After about what seemed like an hour of insulting myself, something whacked me in the behind of my head.

Jeez, well, I mean, I've been stabbed before but this was stupid. Getting whacked in the back of the head and being knocked out. _WHAM! _One shot and I was out like a light.

Well, I do think I was being dragged... But who cares? I was asleep... Like I could remember anything after that.

After, what I think could have been a day, I woke up on to ground of an alleyway. I saw... paw-prints? Yeah, raccoon prints in the dirt. _Great, a raccoon stole me, probably to eat._ As I snickered at my own thought a shadow started to go over me. _  
><em>

A bit freaked out, I started to try and get up, only to find out that my legs and hands were tied. "What gives?!" With a look of anger on my face, I looked up, only to see that man again. Yes, the one I punched and then left lying on ground. "Why? Is this my time out? Jeez, I only punched you, don't have to be a fucking cry baby..."

"Well, you didn't have to do that..." I could see him roll his eyes, and well, you don't ever roll your eyes at me, unless you want them ripped out...

"So?! It's called instincts, defense, SURVIVAL!" The ropes that were tied around my wrists and ankles seemed to get loose.

He glanced at me once more before turning around, about to leave.

"HEY, where are you going? I can get out of these!" Well, to be honest, I didn't want him to leave. It was pretty obvious why... If you don't know why... well. First of all, I'm tied of, second of all, I'm in an alleyway, third of all, raccoon... prints...

"Not if Rocket gets you first."

"Rocket?" Curious about this "Rocket" guy, I looked at him again.

You know how I was talking about raccoon prints in the dirt? Well... Rocket _is _not a human, he's a... raccoon...


	2. Peter and Rocket

I just lay there in the dirt thinking about that... Jeez, well, I feel bad for the guy, he doesn't even have a life if he talks to a raccoon.

"Are you alright? Its just... You don't usually hear a sentence like that every single day."

When he looked like he was going to answer, the raccoon showed up. He looked like he must have heard our whole conversation.

"What are ya two talking about here? Huh?!"

I admit, he was adorable.

"So, you're... Rocket?" I tried to keep from smiling, since it looked like it would make him rip me to pieces.

"Why, you got a problem with me?!" Jeez, this animal had some anger issues... I tried not to make eye contact with him. Yeah, that's how scary he was, even though I could have picked him like a football and kick him.

The other guy wasn't even helping! He just stood there like a piece of shit. I think that he was amused by our argument. This made me snap, I couldn't believe they would just tie me up in ropes and laugh at me!

"You think you could just kidnap me and get away with it?!" I put on a dog like growl and stared at both of them.

"Um, yeah. I knocked ya out with one hit..." It was the raccoon talking again, I really wanted to kick his ass.

"Why? HMMM? Why did you tie me anyway, I mean, come on! Just a lonely girl on the street and you go chasing after her? You must have some kind of stupid excuse."

They both looked at each other and then back at me. It was kinda creepy how they did that in unison...

"What? Don't have a go enough excuse? Well then, LET ME GO!" My right hand somehow started to slip out of one of the rope. Apparently these guys under-estimate my powers.

Without trying to show it, I slipped both hands out. It was a good thing they were to busy laughing to even notice my daring escape.

While looking at them, I started to undo the ones on my ankles. These idiots were still laughing! But they were starting to stop. Before they could even take a glance at me, I rushed at the man and tackled him onto the ground.

"Laugh at me one more time, I dare you..."

"Hey! I was going to say I would give you a deal!"

He sounded scared, and I like to see people curl up in fear of me. The raccoon came to my foot but I quickly kicked him away, not caring if that hurt him or not.

I got off of him and narrowed my eyes. "What's that deal, and what's the catch?" Every deal had to have a catch. I learned that the hard way... THE REAL HARD WAY.

"You come with us and we won't tie you up again. Also, I don't think I'll call this a catch, but, you have to us your name."

This was actually my worst fear, telling people my name. I didn't know why and I won't tell why even if I figured it out.

"No, first, you have to tell me _your_ name." I didn't really want to know is name, but I needed to know if I could trust him. Well, if I didn't, theeen, both these guys are gonna be in one hell of a world of pain and suffering.

"Peter Quill... or"

"Or? What?"

"Starlord."

"What?"

I could see that he was quite disappointed.

"Anyway... We had a deal. What's your name?"

My hands actually started to shake and I stood there with my mouth open, trying to stumble for my own name!

"Uh... I'm..."

Both of them stared at me like I was and idiot. My glare shut them both up and they tried to pretend like they weren't even looking at me.

"It's Claire. Don't call me by my real name. To many people call me a thief, sooo, just call me thief..."

"That's not fair. Everybody knows you, but not me?!"

For once, both me and Rocket seemed to agree on something and both started to snicker at him him. Both of us tried to hold in a laugh. He shot glares at both of us and we shut up.

"Lets just go..."


	3. A Nice Trip

The three of us walked out of the city I lived in. Weeell, I wouldn't say _live _in since I kinda move from place to place. Don't ask how I even manage to do that without being caught. I'm bad at explaining things, so shut your mouth before I tape it closed.

A bunch of people looked at... well... me. Seriously, like, what the hell is their problem? I tried to fight the urge to punch one of them and slowly walked behind the other two. All I could think about was punching these people and where these two were leading me. Hopefully some place better than this stupid city.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" The thought started to fill my mind more and eventually pushed out punching everyone. They didn't even answer me...

Shrugging, I went along with it and followed them, silently. After a while of looking down and walking, I finally looked up to see a large ship. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Peter and smiled mockingly.

"I bet all my money that you stole that."

He turned around to look at me and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not telling you anything."

I looked down at Rocket and silently whispered to him, "He did, didn't he?"

The raccoon shrugged. "Eh, I guess you can say that."

After a while of actually arguing on if he actually stole it or not, Rocket piped in.

"SHUT UP! Lets just go already!"

Both of us gave him a glare and we finally stopped. Apparently me and Peter were gonna be the best of friends!

Without a word, all of us went in. I kinda stayed behind, for some reason I was scared to go in, even just set one foot on the ground of the ship.

"Are you coming or not?" I could hear Rockets voice come from inside the ship.

"Yeah." Taking a deep breath I started to slowly walk in, I didn't know why I was so scared, usually if I was scared of something I would remember the reason why. As I shrugged it off, I looked around at the place and just stood there.

"Meh." Was all I could say about the place. I've seen bigger. When I went to go look back at Peter, he was climbing up a ladder like stair case. Apparently it was to the controls since I could feel the ship starting already.

"So, uh, you gonna tell me why you took me? Or is it gonna be forever a secret?" I looked over at Rocket, who was cleaning a gun. Apparently this guy had a thing for guns. It was still pretty freaking weird...

"I don't know why. Ask Mr. Starlord up there." He pointed a finger at where Peter was last seen and I sighed, following to where he pointed. Everything seemed to scare me for some reason. Being in a ship, the ladder, I don't know why, maybe it was just some stupid reason...

My head popped up from the opening and I saw him in a seat. "Um, house keeping?" What? I didn't have anything better to say...

He looked like he heard me since his head twitched. "What?"

"Why are you taking me? Seriously, what's your reason, I don't care if it's made up, just tell me." I really didn't care if it was made up, he could say, because a unicorn told me to, and I would be happy with that.

"Because reasons. There that's my reason."

"Its better than nothing." Satisfied, I went back down, only to see Rocket building a gun. Did this animal had anything else better to do? Like, I don't know, dig through garbage cans? Well, he could talk, I wouldn't want to argue with that.

I was just about to ask how he could talk but the ship suddenly landed. _Was it really that short?_ Seriously, I thought our trip would take hours or something. Kinda like a long car trip... How could I even remember that? _  
><em>

My mouth kept shut the whole entire time, I didn't want to talk. Rocket and Peter seemed very interested in talking... What the hell... I was being nice for once and shutting up but they chose to talk. I didn't control them, so, might as well let them...

I followed them, once again through more crowds of people. Apparently my eyes were lying to me when I saw a moving tree a few feet away from me. My eyes narrowed and I don't think they were... Peter and Rocket seemed to know them and walked a bit faster than me. When we finally reached three other people I didn't notice at first, I just stood there. I was... scared...


	4. Nightmares

"Uh..." I stood there like a complete idiot. After a while everybody looked at me and I just stood there, looking around. The tree scared me the most, I mean... like... what the hell. IT HAD A FACE! A FACE! Rocket seemed like friends with this thing. Well I've apparently seen everything now.

"Is this all we waited for, Quill?" I could hear an angered voice in the background, it wasn't Rocket for once.

"Yeah... Why? Were you expecting a pony?"

"You know, I could leave if I'm causing problems." With a nervous grin I started to back up, but only found myself tripping over Rocket's tail. I could hear his voice from below me, he was even more angry than the other guy.

"WATCH IT, IDIOT!"

"Sorry..." I nervously chuckled while trying to apologize.

"So... We just stopped here to pick these guys up or are we gonna get take out?" My voice had a large hint of sarcasm. I admit, I can't wait. Waiting is literally my weakness. Yes, I do get sarcastic when irritated which is weird...

"We just came to pick them up. That's pretty much it." Peter shrugged as he spoke. "I thought tying you up would be quick... _If_ you didn't punch me in the stomach."

I tried to hold back a laugh as I remembered what had happened. "Well, I'm sorry. We gonna go are are we gonna argue over you being a crybaby?" Psh, I didn't care if he was older than me, I could kick his ass.

"Fine." Peter said a bit irritated. Hey, that's my specialty! Annoying the crap outta people. Claire, at your service.

Victorious, I followed behind the group back into the ship. It seemed more crowded with all of them in there. My gaze was on the tree the whole entire time. It was still pretty freaking creepy. Also, I didn't notice this, but it was night time. I guess I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even pay attention to the sky. Anyway, I didn't even notice that I was actually tired as well. There was literally nowhere to sleep in this goddamn ship except the chairs or the floor. I'd rather sleep on the floor...

Everybody seemed to be upstairs where the controls were. I looked around for a place the at least sleep. Also, where nobody would bother me. If anybody did, I'll beat them up. After a while of searching I found a corner. I would look for a bedroom, but, I'm not really sleeping in anything these guys slept in...

Looking around, I went to the corner and started to slide down. I put my head into my legs and my arms around the top of my head. It was completely dark, good enough for me. After a while of staring at the dark, I finally fell asleep.

_"Get back here!" I could hear somebody behind me as I ran through a crowd of people. Tripping over feet and such. They were kidnappers and they wanted me. My parents... I saw them kill them... The blood of the still clung on my clothes and face. What did they want with me?! WHAT DID I EVER DO?!_

_I ran as fast as I could. They could never catch me... never... Well, that was what I thought. One of them reached out their arm and snatched me. I tried to pull away but their hand wrapped around my arm like a plant. He pulled me down onto the ground and started to tie me up. All I wanted was to get out of this, why did they even want me? My parents didn't do anything, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_

_The man picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. My home, New York, started to leave me behind as he carried me away. When I looked to see where he was taking me, it was a ship, like something out of a sci-fi movie. I started to fill with fear and started banging my head against this guy's back. I was like a worm in somebody's fingers, trying to wiggle out. _

_It was too late, he took me inside the ship and that was it... Everything started turning blurry and it all vanished._

I woke up in that corner, forgetting where I even was. _Well, that was a messed up dream._ I thought to myself as I pushed myself up. Everything was quiet, maybe they were asleep. Maybe I could even jump out of this ship and just float out into space. What good would that even do anyway? I tried to forget the dream, but it haunted me. The people that took me, it was like I knew something about them, but it was a dream, it couldn't have been real! Dreams aren't real, and that was that.


	5. Lock and Load

I looked around at the room I stood in and suddenly thought of exploring the damned place. Everybody was asleep at least. It wasn't like I was gonna take a gun and kill them or anything... Maybe...

The first place I wanted to go was up. Maybe I could steer this ship into a sun or at least something like that. Even though there was nobody around, I quietly slithered up the stair like ladder. The view of the stars was the only thing I could see. Well, what was I expecting? It's not like I would see a freaking unicorn run by.

When I was about to go back down, something moved in the corner of my eye. I jumped at it and almost tripped down into the room down there. As brave and curious as I was, I sorta crouched down as I went to go investigate it. As I got closer, I could see someone's feet resting on the wheel and I suddenly started to feel relived.

I put my hands on the back of the seat and stood up straight. When I started to stand up a bit more straighter, the faint sound of music started to fill the room. It was Peter and he had on orange head phones. I could tell he was asleep and I left him alone.

I started for the stairs, my right foot first. As I put it down, something had slammed into the side of the ship and I fell down to stairs. On my way down, I hit my head on each step, resulting in a pretty bad headache.

Peter had, well, apparently fallen out of the chair, since I heard a _thud. _I tried to push myself into a standing position, but my head hurt and it made me feel dizzy. Whatever that thing was, it caused some damage. _  
><em>

As I tried to steady myself, I could hear Peter trying to get the ship to go forward. It was no use though, it barely budged. I quickly stumbled over to where the damage. It wasn't bad, but it did do some damage, and it really hit hard.

The door of the ship suddenly opened, I started to panic. All the air would start to empty and everybody on the ship could lose air. Where was everybody anyway? I know Peter was here, but what about everybody else?

Suddenly, regaining my mind and balance, I started to run around the ship, trying to find everybody. The door had closed and nobody was to be seen. When I was about to start to panic even more, the voice of Rocket shook me out of my fear.

"What the hell was that?!"

Another voice could be heard, it was apparently another guy.

"Somebody's attacking!"

"Pfft, it was probably just Peter."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know! Nobody would attack, that would be stupid."

Suddenly, my heart started to beat much faster than normal, and it wasn't because I was scared. Those people that attacked... they wouldn't just attacked some random ship...

I started to run back, but I stopped at the sound of some unknown voices. This ship was big, but did it really have more people in it? The only problem was... the voices sounded angry and forceful. I went back to my corner, trying to shrink down as I listened to the conversation between the unknown voices and Peter.

"I know you have her in here!"

"Have who?"

"CLAIRE!"

I seemed to feel Peter silence, but he didn't seem scared at all.

"Who?"

The people that owned the voices were pretty annoyed with him. I could hear banging and more angry voices. For some reason, this arguing seemed to be familiar.

Quietly, I slipped a knife out of the pocket of my ragged and ripped jeans. I've had this knife all my life, I just don't remember where I had gotten it. Quietly, I got up, and headed towards the stairs. My body froze when I saw black leather jackets. I jumped at the sound of more footsteps, and quickly turned around, slashing at the air like a maniac.

"Hey! Clam down, shesh."

Rocket pushed my hand away and he looked where I was looking. "Well, look at that, Drax was right." He quietly whispered to himself. I looked back at the two guys in the jackets... they were looking my way.

"THERE SHE IS!" I heard the second one say. They had on weird masks, sorta like tribe masks.

Rocket jumped at his voice as well, he raised his gun, but one of the guys kicked him away. His hand seized me. I started to stab rapidly at his hand, he didn't flinch, even though it was bleeding pretty badly.

The rest of the group could be heard in the distance, the other guy probably had them. With so much hate, I looked up at the man who had me in his grasp. I stopped stabbing him, and smiled. My feet were free, and this was pretty much the weak spot of every guy, no matter if they were a god or not.

Yes.. you guessed it... I kicked him in the balls. It... well... hurt him.

He let go of me, and I could tell he was in pain. I took a quick glance at Rocket, who was pinned up against to wall. The raccoon was fine, and he quickly stood up. A smirk formed on his mouth as he once again aimed his gun at the man.

The man quickly stood up, fine. It was like nothing had happened. His gaze was at me, he didn't seem to notice Rocket in the corner, aiming a large gun at him. I shrugged, smiling.

Finally, Rocket shot his gun, bullets riddling his side. I didn't dare look at the damage and quickly ran up the stairs. Peter was tied up in one of the driver's chairs. He looked at me with a disappointed look.

"What?! You were the one who took me! I didn't know there would be people that wanted me."

Finally, surrendering, Peter sighed. "Well, you do have a point. It's not like this is the first time I've been tied up."

I quickly cut off the rope with my knife, it was stained with blood, but it wasn't like anybody had cared. Rocket was gone when I went back down, and the sound of bullets could be heard. Well, it looks like he killed another person.

"So... um... care to explain?" Peter slipped beside me, looking at me. I slightly chuckled and replied to his question.

"Yeah, I think I would..."


End file.
